Valentines Day
by Gondor's King
Summary: It Valentines day in StoneyBridge
1. Will You?

Hey Guys IloveAimeeKelly here I've had a comment from wolf200 saying that I should do my Valentines Day Fanfiction so here it is

By the way this is not connected to Maddian or I will find you when I'm older. Don't worry I will still try to keep up with my other stories as well.

It's Valentines Day in StoneyBridge and Rhydian will make his feelings clear for Maddy but will other boys move for her?

Monday

Rhydians P.O.V

I look at Maddy she is so pretty she looks at me and smiles I smile back

Mr Jeffries: So you know that in 1 week it's Valentines Day

I look up and remember that I will ask Maddy on a date then I will get her a diamond necklace with the money I got from selling the Sinclair clothing (Series 1 ep9) I have £200 in total and my foster parents are taking me shopping in 5 days so I can get it then.

The bell rings.

Maddy's P.O.V

I look at Rhydian and smile he is handsome and smiles back I want to make my feelings known for him and Valentines Day is coming up so I can tell him then.

I also see Tom looking lazily eyed at me (not this again) I could tell he saw me smile at Rhydian as his face has fallen I also see Jimi, Liam and Roger staring at me god I don't understand boys.

Toms P.O.V

I stare at Maddy she looks at me then turns to smile at Rhydian who smiles back my face falls as she looks back annoyed I will ask her out on Valentine's Day before Rhydian.

Jimi's P.O.V (how many are there?)

I stare at Maddy only then do I see how hot she really is but she is smiling at Rhydian I have an urge to go and ask her out now but she probably loves Rhydian more than me I have teased her a lot more.

Tuesday

I run through the woods Maddy following we sit down by the river

Me: Well that was fun wasn't it?

Maddy: Yeah, you planning on asking anyone out on a date this Valentine's Day?

She knows I love her what do I do?

Do I tell her the truth and ask her out or do I lie and say no?

Maddy: Well?

Me: Maddy Smith will you go on a date with me?

I wait for her reply feeling stupid

She smiles and says

Maddy: I will Rhydian I love you

She hugs me and I hug back we stare into each other's eyes and suddenly she's kissing me and I'm kissing back I feel in heaven

Toms P.O.V

I walk with Shannon through the woods knowing Maddy and Rhydian will be at school by now but we hear voices; their voices. We turn a corner and there they are sat by the river kissing my heart breaks.

Shannon coughs they jump and turn around their fingers entwined together.

Me: What are you doing?

Rhydian: Oh well we just stopped here for a rest and…

Maddy: We made our feelings clear for each other

Rhydian pulled her closer by her waist and kissed her just to rub it in that she chose him not me.

Maddy's P.O.V

My dreams are fulfilled we walk down the corridors together Rhydian hand still on my waist I don't care though as long as it is him he lets go just as we walk into the classroom.

Jimi appears in front of us

Jimi: Maddy can I have a word

Me: wait I just need to do something with Rhydian for 5 seconds

Jimi/Rhydian: What?

I put my lips on his lips as we kiss each other I knew that Jimi was going to ask me out so I kissed Rhydian more now the whole class was watching most of the boys faces fell as we deepened the kiss.

Then Mr Jeffries walked in

Mr Jeffries: No snogging in the classroom

Me: Ok

We stepped out into the corridor

Rhydian: Now we're kissing in the corridor

Mr Jeffries: watch it you two you don't want detention on Valentine's Day

Rhydian: Yes Sir

We took our place our hands together

Rhydians P.O.V

I love Maddy she is amazing her shoulder length brown hair, her melting chocolate eyes and her red crimson lips we are madly in love and I never want to leave her

Me: Meet me at Bernie's 5:00

Maddy: Ok love you

We kiss goodbye as we take separate directions to our houses

I see Mr and Mrs Vaughn in the living room I walk in to see them

Me: Hey

Mr Vaughn: Good Afternoon Rhydian how was school?

Me: Good I um…

Mrs Vaughn: What Rhydian?

Me: Well you know Maddy Smith?

Mrs and Mrs Vaughn: Yes

Me: We are kinda… dating

Mr Vaughn: Rhydian!

Me: What?

Mrs Vaughn: You're too young for dating

Me: I'm 16

Mr Vaughn: We starting dating at 22

Me: What are you going to do?

Mrs Vaughn: I forbid you to go on any date with her I'm happy with you being friends but dating

Me: Well I have a date tonight at 5 so try at stop me

Maddy's P.O.V

I walk in and go straight to Mam and Dad

Me: Mam and Dad… me and Rhydian are dating

Emma: That's great Maddy

Dan: I knew you loved him

My phone vibrates and it is Rhydian it says

*Text*

Hey Mads

Vaughns have stopped me from dating you

Help me, meet me at my window in the woods in 20 minutes

Lots of Love

Rhydian xx

*End of Text*

Me: Oh No!

Emma: What?

Me: Rhydian's been banned from seeing me

Dan: No!

Me: I'll meet him in the woods in 20 mins

Rhydians P.O.V

I walk down the stairs and to the door Mrs Vaughn catches me.

Me: Going on my date

Mr Vaughn: No you're not

Me: How are you going to stop me?

Mrs Vaughn locks the door

Mr Vaughn: Like that

Will Rhydian get out to Maddy?

Will he ever date her again?

Please review and say what you think

I will upload next chapter soon

Shout out to deannasanche15 who reviewed I will find you when I'm older


	2. The Great Escape

Hey Guys IloveAimeeKelly here with Chapter 2 of Valentines but first my shout outs

Wolf200 again for his great reviews

fictiongirlmaddian for life's up and downs love it

So we left off when Rhydian has been banned by his foster parents from dating Maddy which most of you have commented on.

Rhydian's P.O.V

I skulk into my bedroom and text Maddy

*Text Message*

Hey Mads

I will get to you don't worry

I escape when Mr and Mrs Vaughn are watching TV at 6

Love

Rhydian xx

*End of Text*

I hear the pointless theme tune and open my window at jump out and run into the woods I smell her the scent of her like pine wood our eyes meet and I bolt forwards and she hugs me I hug back resting my chin on her head

Maddy's P.O.V

As I hug Rhydian I notice he has been crying his eyes red I know if his parents catch him he is dead so it's now or never I kiss him passionately we deepen the kiss as I hear a voice

Mrs Vaughn: Rhydian Morris!

Rhydian: Mrs Vaughn!

Mrs Vaughn: What are you doing with her?

Rhydian: I'm kissing her

Mrs Vaughn: Not anymore you're not

She lunges for me and Rhydian but Rhydian starts to growl putting me behind him I can sense that the wolf is close to the surface

Rhydian: Leave me and Maddy!

His eyes start to change and veins are appearing

Mrs Vaughn: What's happening?

Rhydian: I said leave!

She starts to run as Rhydian snarls again

Me: Thanks Rhydian

Rhydian: I can't be without you to save you I'll tell the whole world! (Series 2 episode 1)

Me: I love you

We kiss again and walk home

Rhydian: I don't know what I'll say to Mr and Mrs Vaughn

I get a text

*Text*

Hey Maddy

We have been talking to social services and Rhydian can stay in the spare room so he doesn't have to stay with the Vaughns

Love

Mam xx

*End of Text*

Me: Rhydian you can stay at ours now

Rhydian: That's great so let's go we run off home

Wednesday

Tom's P.O.V

I walk in with Shannon again we hadn't seen Maddy and Rhydian since yesterday we enter the darkroom and there they are kissing as usual they look like they ran all the way there.

Maddy: Oh hi guys

Rhydian: Yeah hi guys

Shannon: It looks like you're having fun

Me: Yeah loads of fun

Rhydian's hand is on Maddy's waist and they are still kissing

Me: Could you stop kissing for 1 minute

Rhydians P.O.V

I don't know why Tom is so annoyed when me and Maddy kiss I've seen him kiss Jana once then I realise I said that out loud

Maddy/Shannon: What?

Tom: Ok I kissed Jana at the disco big deal

Me: Sorry Tom it kinda slipped out

Tom: Whatever

We walk into class mine and Maddy's hands entwined together we kiss

Mr Jeffries: Maddy, Rhydian what did I tell you?

Maddy: Sorry Sir

We walk to our table

Mr Jeffries: So 5 days until Valentines Day

I perk my head up and look at Maddy she smiles seductively

Maddy: We're visiting the mall after school

I smile remembering the locket that I reserved for her

Maddy's P.O.V

I kiss Rhydian as we walk out for break

Me: Fancy a run?

Rhydian: of course as long as it is with you

Me: Cool lets go

We ran out of the school towards the field

I am just ahead of Rhydian as I slow down

Rhydian: What's wrong?

Me: Wolfblood scent

Rhydian sniffs

Rhydian: Jana!

Jana jumps down from the tree

Me: Jana what are you doing here?

Jana: I'm here to ask Rhydian something?

Rhydian: What?

Jana: Will you date me?

I growl loudly as the words escape her mouth the wolf was coming out in me I jump over Rhydian and transform and land in front of Jana soon a red wolf is there

I pounce at her clashing with Jana she snaps her jaw then I hear a growl from behind me Rhydian has transformed and is growling at Jana she howls at turns back to human form.

We arrive back at school I kiss him just before we go into class and Mr Jeffries sees us our clothes messed up from our transformations we are definitely giving off the wrong impression to what happened to us during break.

Kara: You didn't did you?

Me: No we just got a little caught up with an old friend

Kay: Who?

Rhydian: Jana

Tom perked up at the mention of her name

Tom: Where is she?

Rhydian: Gone

Tom: What did you say to her?

Rhydian: She asked me out

Tom: First Maddy and now Jana

Tom jumps at Rhydian

Rhydians P.O.V

As soon as Tom jumped at me I dodged and picked him up

Me: I said no to her nothing can break me and Mads up

Tom: You wanna bet

He looked at us with an evil smile…

Another cliff hanger kinda

Shout out to CathyWolfMaddian who really liked my stories

Bye IloveAimeeKelly

P.S there will be some Tana and maybe some Sharry but a lot more Maddian


End file.
